


Lost At Sea

by MiaTheRemarkableMurderess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Dialogue, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTheRemarkableMurderess/pseuds/MiaTheRemarkableMurderess
Summary: Hannibal and Will survive the fall, but they’re too injured to escape. They’re found by FBI, which arrives to Hannibal’s coast house. They’re both taken to hospital and Hannibal is subsequently incarcerated in BSHCI to be given a death penalty later. When Will wakes up from coma a few days later and finds out which fate awaits Hannibal, Will knows it’s inevitable for him to save Hannibal, now, when he finally embraced the darkness and realized, that he cannot live without him.





	1. Chapter I.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I sincerely appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note - I'm not a native English speaker and I hope it won't discourage you from potential reading :)

_I am lost at sea_

_Red moon rising_

_Fire burning_

_Hollow_

_I am lost at sea_

_Mayday, mayday_

_Hear out the cry_

_And leave me be_

 

_\- Lost at Sea (Snow Ghosts)_

 

The pain which passed through him was paralyzing and breath-stealing. After the black freezing water devoured their embracing bodies, he lost consciousness for a moment. It reminded him of eternity, but in fact only a few seconds passed until his senses came back and started functioning in their clearest intensity. When the salty water poured into his countless wounds, he felt as if billions of needles and razors started cutting and ripping through his skin.

His mind was hazy due to the physical pain, but suddenly, in one single moment, all of this was replaced with a horrifying realization – he didn’t feel Will’s body against his own anymore. A sting of suffocating fear filled his throat and encouraged him to get over the surface. 

_Oh my god, Will, where are you? I had you here, on my chest, right here, my remarkable boy. I cannot lose you again. Will!_

“Will!” he shouted loudly and immediately started coughing, his tongue soar and rough from salt.

“Will!” he repeated, hearing arising hysteria in his own voice.

_You can’t be far away. I’ll find you, I won’t let you leave me once more_ , Hannibal thought and let his body be temporarily consumed by dark and hostile waves of never-ending Atlantic. He dived and with his outstretched arms started systematically scrabbling around.

When Hannibal started losing hope, since his lungs seemed to be totally run out of oxygen, his fingers finally touched something solid. Despite coldness, his senses were hypersensitive due to stress he was going through, and it took him hardly a second to recognize the texture of Will’s shirt, however wet and shredded. 

He grasped it firmly and with last remains of strengths managed to get the both of them over the surface.

Hannibal took a breath and started coughing again. Will’s motionless body was vulnerably hanging over his shoulder. His head was spinning at the same time from exhaustion and overwhelming relief. However, suddenly Hannibal’s heart skipped, and an unspeakable horror settled in the very depth of his stomach.

_Will... Will! You cannot be dead!_

He tried to concentrate, knowing that he’s being devoured by hysteria and was subconsciously disgusted by that, he, Dr Hannibal Lecter, the long-standing master of controlling his emotions. 

When Hannibal managed to calm down a bit, he suddenly, like a miracle, felt Will’s shallow breath tickling his nape.

This encouraged him to swim. To swim for their life, to swim for their shared future. He was ignoring how the strengths are slowly, yet inevitably leaving his body and aimed at the nearest bedrock.

Finally, with the very last splinters of power, he reached it and laid them, firstly Will, secondly himself onto the wet and dangerously slimy piece of rock. He planned just to take a break, to gain some strengths to continue, although he actually didn’t know how and where, but his body betrayed him.

The last thing he was able to do was to look at Will’s hauntingly pale face with bloody wounds. 

The intensity of compassion, which flew through his brain, his heart, his stomach and his loins was too overwhelming. Hannibal’s sight started being more and more blurred and he let his head sink onto Will’s chest.

Before he drowned into utter darkness, he could hear Will’s heart beating and for that moment, it was everything what mattered. 

\-------

Sirens were blinking through the blackness of the night. Three silhouettes were standing around dead man’s body, which was lying on a wooden porch of a modern-looking coast house. The puddle of blood around it looked like dragon’s wings. 

The corpse was tremendously mutilated. Its throat was bitten through, its belly ripped with knife with intestines falling out, its limbs many times cut or stabbed and there were, among others, also wounds undeniably caused by axe. 

The biggest man with broad back and shoulders hidden under dark coat was silently wagging his head. To describe what he was seeing was beyond all words contained in his vocabulary. He rose his brows to meet the eyes of his two companions.

“This doesn’t look like pure self-defence,” Jimmy Price broached. “No, it does not,” Jack answered, his voice deep and clear, momentarily tinted with annoyance and not very well supressed trepidation. 

“Rather like a well-enjoyed killing spree,” Freddie Lounds, the only woman there, uttered with punctilious sharpness, her ginger curls framing her slim handsome face shining in the light of sirens like a lion’s mane. Her statement was left without any comment. The rudeness and inappropriate directness of her words was much worse considering the fact that they were more or less probable.

Jack sighed. There was a deep and unhealable grief and bitterness settling inside of him. He felt that the very last shatters of hope he had managed to save for this world were slowly leaving him, with the realization that he wasn’t able to save Will. What more, that he literally dragged him into that. And now, although special agent Will Graham’s body wasn’t found yet, he’s dead. If he accidentally happened to survive, he is dead at least morally. And this option was, in Jack’s eyes, perhaps even worse.

Their mournful conversation over mutilated corpse was abruptly interrupted by an urgent shriek: “Oh my god, these are some bodies down there!”

Jack, Jimmy and Freddie, such as other policemen and people involved, looked uncomprehendingly in its direction. 

One of the policemen was kneeling on the very edge of the cliff and with a flashlight in his shaking hand glaring downwards. Jack Crawford noticed a bloodstained rock at the young policeman’s right side. The blood looked black in the moonlight.

Jack’s steps were energetic and lithesome. His coat was bellying in the wind and he had to hold his hat on with one of his hands. He subconsciously touched the gun in his coat pocket. 

“What are you talking about?” Jack barked in sheer excitement, his face nonetheless inscrutable. The policeman looked at him, his pupils wide with eagerness and stuttered:  
“These are two bodies down there... lying on a bedrock. See, I... I dunno, but it looks like Graham. And Lecter?”

\------

The helicopter arrived faster than expected. Everybody, who was standing outside the house, had to stand back from the cliff not to be swept by the wind of twisting airscrews. Brian Zeller was peering from behind the broken glass door leading on the porch and blinking nervously. The atmosphere truly was tense and filled with doubts what they all are supposed to see in next moments.

The helicopter stopped in a safe height and rescuers started to abseil downward. Their reflective jackets were the only well-visible stuff for the audience to follow up.

Jack felt a strange taste in his mouth, not able to specify its source. It was bitter, intense and somewhat disconcerting.  
Freddie was quite desperately pussyfooting in her extravagant heels with leopard pattern due to omnipresent coldness of the night, yet fully determined to capture the hottest moments for her loyal readers.

When the first rescuer appeared above the cliff with a motionless body fixed to the gurney, Jack finally breathed out, realizing, that he was holding his breath for really admirable period of time. The visibility was truly poor, but he was able to recognize dark curls on otherwise deadly pale head of the rescued one.

His transceiver started scrunching.

“Jack,” he reported briefly, not even trying to hide nervousness coiled tightly under the scarf around his throat and suffocating him. The voice on the other side was muffled and crispy. “Mr. Crawford? We’ve got Will Graham up. He’s unconscious, numerously wounded, but his body functions are stabilized for now. We’re going down for the second one.”

Before Jack got a chance to answer, the transceiver felt quiet.

Jack sighed. He had no idea how to feel about the received information. Of course, there was an undeniable relief in him, knowing, that Will has a possibility to recover. On the other hand, in the furthest corner of his mind... in that dark corner no one but him is allowed or even willing to visit, there was a worm of worry and dread. Worm, which was becoming smaller and smaller until receiving the call a few hours ago, now growing once more. Will’s survival can mean, that...

Second scrunching in Jack’s transceiver interrupted the stream of his wild and unpleasant thoughts.

“Jack,” he said. The funeral tone of Jack's voice couldn’t been overheard. “Mr. Crawford, we’ve got the second one up as well. Dr Hannibal Lecter. Unconscious, shot, his body functions stabilized though. We’re taking them to The Johns Hopkins hospital. You’re expected to arrive and bestow subsequent instructions.” 

It took him a few seconds, maybe even whole minutes, to wake up from trance and realize, that his right hand with a transceiver is slightly trembling. He looked at the night sky above his head. Stars were surprisingly vivid in that freezing night. They were calmly blinking, as if everything was completely alright. It wasn’t though.

“Jack.” Somebody’s hand gripped his shoulder. He blinked confusedly. At first, it were soft black eyes of Beverly Katz looking at him. He had to blink twice to shoo this illusion. Instead of Beverly, there was Jimmy Price facing him. “We should go, Jack.” Jack locked his eyes with Jimmy’s and unnoticeably nodded. Then he pushed his hat lower to his forehead and followed him through the night. 

Sitting in a police car on his way to The Johns Hopkins Hospital and watching the dark silhouettes of rolling landscape outside, Jack was too confused and overfilled with new information to make some premature conclusions. What he certainly knew though, was that the madness is not over yet. Vice versa. It’s lurking in shadows and preparing to show in its clearest intensity.


	2. Chapter II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack faces his inner demons while visiting the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter, more to come later.

Jack was sitting in a waiting room. The walls were painted in powder apricot orange and there was a huge aquarium standing on a cupboard with tens of endlessly confused fish swimming round and round, probably to make waiters feel more relaxed and distract them from the distressing hospital atmosphere. It didn’t work for Jack though.

He was wielding a small black camera in his gloved shaking hands and tormenting himself by repeatedly watching the last recorded film, each time more and more horrified.

The camera had been found by Team Sassy Science on the floor in Hannibal’s coast house. It was covered in Dolarhyde’s fingerprints and there were a few of those which belonged to Hannibal.

Jack himself watched it for the first time in the car on his way to the hospital. What he saw made him literally speechless. It proved him what he was most afraid of, up to then still trying to persuade himself that it cannot be like that.

It proved him, that Francis Dolarhyde was bestially killed by the two of them – Hannibal and Will. Even though the dialogues weren’t audible, and the quality was poor considering the distance and Hannibal’s smudged bloody fingerprint on the lens, which was made while he was purposefully turning the camera to record the cliff-hanger, the message was more than clear. Freddie Lounds was right. 

The passionate cooperation, animality and brutality of theirs, when systematically slaughtering The Dragon, was absolutely obvious and Jack had to accept it.

Will Graham’s and Hannibal Lecter’s final embrace on the cliff stole Jack’s breath completely. He had never before seen such an intimacy and reciprocal comprehension. His heart sank somewhere into an inhospitable, forlorn place when the two of them fell down of the cliff. 

Then there were almost two more hours of recording steady nothingness.

Jack turned off the apparat. He couldn’t take it anymore. He let his head sink into his own hands, forehead resting in the palms, totally exhausted and torn apart. 

\------

Jack rose his head from his hands only when a man in white coat appeared in front of him in the hospital hall. His expression was neutral when he rather symbolically swept sweat of his temples with a white handkerchief.

“Mr. Crawford,” he beckoned. Jack stood up and shook his hand. It was cold and a bit clammy. 

“We’re done. Everything went as planned. Hannibal Lecter’s condition is quite good. The shot went clearly through his abdominal cavity, but it missed all the significant organs. He has got two ribs broken and he’s very bruised, but other injuries are more or less minor. However,” he made a pause and coughed shortly, “Will Graham’s condition is worse.” 

Jack looked at him with almost solid question mark levitating above his head.

“Don’t get me wrong, the surgery went well, but he’s in coma. His injuries have been much severer than those of Lecter. Except for the deeply stabbed cheek and chest, which cause an injury of collar bone, he’s got five broken ribs, severe concussion, broken arm and partly crushed metatarsus. His life functions are stabilized but as I said, he’s in coma right now.”

Several seconds of silence were the answer, before the doctor continued in his speech.

“We assume that Mr. Graham moderated Dr Lecter’s fall. That he was the first one to hit the surface. In this height, Mr. Crawford,” the surgeon coughed again and straightened the glasses on his eagle-like nose, “a water surface changes to concrete. To be perfectly honest with you, it is rather a miracle that they managed to survive. It had to be an unimaginable crash.”

_And yet, here they go, again,_ Jack thought with a considerable hint of regret, for which he was immediately a bit ashamed, but couldn’t help it. He thanked the doctor for information and rushed outside to fill his lungs with fresh freezing air.

The sun was already rising, and the sky on the horizon was turning into shades of grey, purple and red. Jack observed for a while as his breath condensates in the cold air while leaving his mouth and thought about lighting a cigarette. He hadn’t done this for years. Moreover, after Bella’s death caused by lung cancer, he besought himself to never pressing a cigarette between his lips, anyhow long is his life supposed to be. In spite of this, for now he felt an irresistible urge to do so.

After several minutes spent standing at the entrance while clutching a cup of cheap machine coffee and kicking to a tiny stone with the nib of his shoe, Jack made the decision. If another people shouldn’t be hurt, this is the only possible option. He went back in and threw the empty cup into the bin dust.

\-------

The room was dim and drowned in silence, when Jack entered. The only sound was quiet beeping of electrocardiograph, standing next to the single bed. Jack took of his hat and sat on a nearby armchair. He looked directly into Will Graham’s livid, freshly shaved face. It surprised him how calmly and mellowly it looked while sleeping. Very different from his everyday look - scrubby, tense and clouded. On the other hand, the whiteness distracted by dark circles under his closed eyes and a huge stitched wound covered in dark green disinfection were kind of disturbing. 

Jack couldn’t connect this innocently and peacefully looking face with the terrifyingly mutilated corpse of The Red Dragon. It just didn’t match together. He couldn’t understand it. 

He had to admit that he hadn’t expected this to happen at all. After his visit in Will’s cosy new home with his sweet wife, son-in-law and a pack of stray dogs with fluffy Winston in its head, he was in fact certain that Will had finally found his family, safe place and his own stability he had lacked for such a long time and that there’s no way he wouldn’t want to come back.

Of course, it was him who dragged him back into all that crap, but it was necessary, wasn’t it? Yeah. Absolutely necessary, persuaded Jack himself even now, sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair next to Will’s hospital bed and pressing his sweating palms to each other. He sure couldn’t know that there is a germ of dangerous monster hidden in the bowels of the man he thought he had known.

Now he understood he should had been way more careful. Will, himself told him, that part of him will always want to slip away with Hannibal. But it was too late.

The picture of Will's and Hannibal's intimate embrace and subsequent fall into the black waters appeared before Jack's tired eyes. He shooed it away and swallowed.

The last remains of Will Graham’s humanity got lost at sea. 

Will’s pale chest with an ugly scar after knife’s blade and many bruises was otherwise whipped in bandages due to broken ribs. There were various wires and hoses connected to his body, controlling his life functions, nurturing him intravenously and giving him necessary medicaments. This view was arousing some kind of sadness and compassion in Jack, but he immediately forced himself to chop these feels off.

_He used to be a friend. For now, he is supposed to be seen as an unfamiliar human being capable of doing terrible things. He’s dangerous and he has to be rightly taken care of. We have to do it. Will Graham, too, has to be deprived of freedom. It is the best option for all of us._

Jack Crawford remained sitting for two more minutes, hypnotizing Will’s slightly twitching pallid eyelids covered in tiny purple veins, as if wanting to make him wake up and explain everything to him.

He knew too well that no matter how hard he is going to push himself to feel hatred, or disgust, or just a mere disinterestedness towards Will Graham, he won’t succeed. The bound they used to share was too strong and the debt Jack still felt towards him was dwelling in his cognizance and didn’t seem to move out any soon. 

When nothing happened, Jack deeply sighed, stood up, put his hat on and quietly disappeared behind the door.

The only sound was quiet beeping of electrocardiograph, standing next to a single bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter III.

The door to Hannibal’s hospital room was guarded by two policemen, when Jack reached them. Jack beckoned and mumbled: “Is he awake?” The taller one nodded: “He woke up about fifteen minutes ago.” Jack nodded, too, and pulled the door handle.

He felt his heart pounding heavily in his wide ribcage while entering the room. He didn’t know why exactly; Hannibal’s condition didn’t allow him to hurt Jack at all. It was rather that strange itching, disturbing feel of reunion. Although it hadn’t been long time since he had seen Hannibal, actually only a few days, the circumstances were radically different.

Jack’s eyes met those of Hannibal in the very first moment he appeared in his room. Jack swallowed that knot in his throat and took of his hat once more.

“Hallo, Jack.”

Hannibal was lying in the bed partly under a blanket with his trunk covered in bandage and he also seemed disturbingly pale. _That must be those lights _, Jack thought. Hannibal was perforating Jack with his razor maroon eyes, fully steady and confident.__

____

“Hello, Dr Lecter,” Jack replied with a corner of his mouth risen in a sarcastic smirk. “How do you feel?” he added, mockingly.

____

“Passably, thank you for your interest,” Hannibal answered, automatically joining Jack’s absurd sarcastic game. Jack snorted, genuinely amused.

____

“That’s fantastic, really. Because as soon as possible, you are going to be transported back to BSHCI, your real home. I’m pretty sure you’ll recover there almost miraculously.”

____

Hannibal’s smile, too, became even wider. “Perfect. Thank you for delivering me such a joyful message, Jack.”

____

Jack bared his big teeth, returning him the smile. “My pleasure.”

____

Hannibal was smiling confidently and steadily, however, suddenly, Jack managed to spot an error in that otherwise masterfully performed security. Something almost imperceptible in his expression was tense and restless.

____

It only took Jack a negligible period of time to uncover this little secret.

____

_Sure, Hannibal has no idea how’s Will. And it frightens him._

____

Jack took an advantage of his present whip hand. He silently chuckled. “Is there something which bothers you, Dr Lecter? Something you would like to know?” 

____

Hannibal rose an eyebrow, but Jack knew him already too well to be outsmarted by that. For the first time ever, Dr Lecter failed to trick him.

____

“What do you mean, Jack?” Hannibal was trying to save the situation and efface the subtle tremble in the melody of his voice, but unsuccessfully.

____

Jack was sincerely enjoying this leading position of his. On the other hand, he kind of wanted to inform Hannibal about Will’s condition. He literally longed to see the Doctor’s reaction.

____

“I don’t know, Dr Lecter. You just seem to be a little bit out on your own. It might be just my impression though,” Jack paused.

____

“Nevertheless, I would like to inform you that the fact, that you are feeling, as you said, _passably_ , is especially thanks to your dearest companion. Will Graham muffled your fall, Dr Lecter.”

____

After those words, Jack put on a humourless, almost funeral mask and, for a few precious moments kept enjoying the confusion and uneasiness which crawled into the expression of the man, who had never before in Jack’s presence let his face reveal what he truly thinks or feels. Then he put his hat on, made a small bow and with words: “I wish you a quick recovery, Dr Lecter,” disappeared behind the door, wielding a strange, bitter feel of satisfaction when leaving Hannibal in complete insecurity.

____

\-------

____

_5 days later_

____

____

____

\-------

____

____

____

_A small, rather meagre boyish silhouette was feverishly dodging through thick trunks of immensely tall and respectful spruces and pines. His quick steps were hardly audible because of all the fallen needles, mellow brown mud and tangles of brambles. His way was mildly illuminated by the full moon, which was looking down from the starry sky like a wise old man, sometimes hiding behind the clouds and then reappearing again._

____

_The boy had been fast and agile like a beast, but his strengths were slowly fading away. Now and then, more and more often, his foot slipped on a jutting root of a tree, stumbled over a stone or entangled into some malicious shrub. Nevertheless, he always managed to withstand it._

____

_He was breathing heavily, gasping, desperately catching the last remains of air in his burning lungs. His head was spinning from exhaustion, but he fought with tooth and claw._

____

_Unfortunately, all at once, when he looked round to analyse his situation, his bare foot trigged beneath one of roots. The boy screamed in surprise and horror and he only managed to outstretch his arms to moderate the inevitable fall._

____

_The fly felt like forever, as if the Time was slowed down, his sight clouded with vapour and his hearing muzzy._

____

_All at once, time came back, senses recovered. He heard a deafening bump of his own body hitting the ground and the grey vapour in front of his eyes changed into utter blackness._

____

_Then it was nothing. The only sounds, echoing in a vast Lithuanian forest, were a wise hooting of a nearby owl and, somewhere afar, sad howling of a lonely wolf, who lost his pack._

____

_And the sky clouded over, and the moonlight disappeared, and wind ruffled the boy’s straight, fair hair, sticking in strands to his sweaty forehead._

____

____

____

____

____

His eyes flew open. He heard the air frantically whistling in his lungs, felt the cold drops of sweat running down his neck and spine and the blood rumbling behind his temples. Otherwise, it was dark all around him. 

____

____

____

For a while, he was sure he’s still the little boy from his strange dream lying on a clayey ground in the middle of woods, but this delusion was immediately doubted by regular beeping of electrocardiograph and definitively disproved several moments later, when the door on the right from him noisily opened and two nurses and a doctor with more than urgent expression ran inside.

____

____

____

When he managed to turn his head to face them, instead of straight, fair strand of hair, it was a dark feral curl which rolled over his sweaty forehead.

____

____

____

\------

____

____

____

Will Graham woke up from coma in the same evening Dr Hannibal Lecter was assessed as recovered enough to be transported back to BSHCI.

____

____

____

Jack Crawford was just sitting at the table in his office and filling the forms about Lecter’s imprisonment, when they called him about Will’s awakening. When Jack hung up, he remained sitting for a few more seconds, evaluating, what is the best possible way to grasp this fact, and then he took the phone once more.

____

____

____

“Dr Bloom. You know how much I respect you. You are the ablest person to bear such a difficult task as keeping an eye on the two of them when dwelling inside the walls of the institute. I mean, none of us can afford to rely on someone, anyone, whose abilities and experiences are unknown for us and lack of which could have unspeakable consequences.”

____

____

____

It wasn’t easy for him to persuade Alana Bloom to return back to Muskrat Farm with her small family and take hold of the head of BSHCI. However, even beneath Alana’s skin was still crawling that diminutive, yet pushful worm of guilt and failure. Finally, Jack’s reasonings helped him to achieve his goal.

____

____

____

Despite Margot’s considerable disfavour, Alana made the decision.

____

____

____

“I promise you, Margo, that we’re going to be just fine. I am perfectly able to protect the three of us,” Alana whispered, caressing her wife’s tender nape. 

____

____

____

Margot’s eyes were bubbling with insecurity and desperate fury while clutching their little son’s tiny hand.

____

____

____

“Alana! You, yourself confessed to me that Lecter promised you death. And it is not such a long time ago. And I dare to claim that this man really keeps his promises,” she said, and then, after a short pause added: “Even though I do not know him as well as you do,” with these words, her long-lashed eyes shot strangely in the older woman’s direction, which made Alana twitch uncomfortably, as if Hannibal himself was pressing his lips into her delicate skin. Again. Those lips she used to admire, having no idea, that the same lips had been so many times before dipped in dark, dense human blood.

____

____

____

_Sanguinaccio Dolce Senza Sangue. Blood and chocolate._

____

____

____

Alana swallowed. She heard his words as clearly as if he was once again standing right opposite to her in his white prison clothing, the thin plexiglass wall being the only thing which divides them.

____

____

____

_“You died in my kitchen, Alana, when you chose to be brave. Every moment since is borrowed. Your wife, your child; they belong to me.”_

____

____

____

Alana shook out this memory, Hannibal’s chilly, confident voice and smiled at Margot, whose beauty and, although only specious, fragility filled Alana’s stomach with indescribable love and determination.

____

____

____

“I can assure you, that however illogically it may sound right know, my direct presence in BSHCI and keeping an eye on the two of them can provide us much greater safety than conversely. I don’t want to confide our lives to any stranger’s hands. Trust me, Margo. I will protect us. You, our son and myself. For ever.”

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that there will be bits of Hannibal's and Will's past (when they were children X teens) diffusing thorough the story - it has some point, don't worry.  
> I also want to tell that since now I'm probably going to update circa one chapter per week or something (although I'm gonna try hard to be faster, I promise), because the school & work start, and the time is merciless. I hope you'll continue in reading anyway.
> 
> Thank y'all for support! <3


End file.
